The assessment of the degree of cartilage degeneration in degenerative joint disease can only be carried out through the invasive technique of arthroscopy, or to a limited extent through Magnetic Resonance Imaging. Although particular cartilage is invisible with conventional radiography, we have previously shown that a novel radiography technique called Diffraction Enhanced X-ray Imaging (DEI) allows the visualization of cartilage and other soft tissues. The goal of this project is to increase the resolution and efficiency of the DEI set-up at the National Synchrotron Light Source of Brookhaven National Laboratory by the replacement of its current image detector in order to increase imaging quality. Currently, there are several medically-oriented X-ray imaging projects underway at the facility, including an NIH Bioengineering Research Partnership dedicated to the imaging of the particular cartilage disease. A new, higher resolution detector will be purchased and installed so as to attain the best possible images for diagnosis of pathology and the determination of the capabilities of the DEI technique under optimal technological conditions. Since the laboratory is already a multi-user facility, the addition of a higher resolution detector will allow each of the present users to attain data of higher quality and with greater information than is currently attainable at the present site. Furthermore, optimization of the technique will facilitate its use by other investigators requiring an imaging resolution high enough for cartilage substructure and small animal joints. DEI technology is now being adopted as a research tool around the world. Thus, with growing competition at European, Asian, and Canadian DEI imaging sites that are already equipped with higher resolution detectors than that at the NSLS facility, the NSLS users are both at a competitive disadvantage as well as incapable of producing the highest quality images that are technologically feasible. Additionally, the optimized facility will greatly enhance the productivity of each user group as a consequence of detector efficiency.